


The night goes on

by silversoda



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Super Dangan Ronpa 2, References to Depression, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversoda/pseuds/silversoda
Summary: Nagito has a nightmare and Hajime is there to reassure him.Nagito doesn't think he deserves the good treatment Hajime gives him, but Hajime does it anyways.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	The night goes on

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! quick warning, this work contains spoilers for danganronpa 2! also, in this work there is a slightly detailed (?) explanation of what Nagito went through in the game, so if that makes you uncomfortable please do not read. with that being said, this is my first fanfic and i hope u enjoy it!! <3

The boy was all alone. Walking, aimlessly through darkness that had no path to any place. No signs of anyone else but him. Then suddenly the atmosphere changed. Memories replayed in his mind.

The sound of children laughing followed by the feeling of constricting metal around his neck. The feeling of his eyes going blank and his surroundings becoming blurred along with the sound of his old classmate screaming and crying.

_Worthless. So worthless I can't even help myself or others._

Depictions of people who he considered some of the brightest rays of hope, succumbing to their weaknesses in the form of murdering one another. Sounds of maniacal laughter filling the courtroom. From himself or that disgusting, despair inducing bear? He couldn't tell. 

_Disgusting. Only scum like me would laugh at the worst moments like that._

Then, a vision of a factory comes to mind. The smell of kerosene and the weight of a small, metal lighter in his hand invade his mind. The feeling of rope being tied around his limbs. The soarness of his throat from screaming while slowly cutting into any part of himself he could reach. The constant thoughts of, _This is what will end it all. They can solve this. No, my _**luck**_ will solve this all. _ Then finally, the poisonous gas clogging his nose to the point of gagging until he felt nothing but a sharp, long pole pierce through his stomach.

He wakes up to two different colored eyes staring into his own.

"...Ito. Nagito! Nagito, please wake up, please you're having nightmares again!"

He yawned. "My apologies, Hajime. I didn't mean to wake you with my stupid nightmares again."

Hajime rolled his eyes. "Stop that. I don't care what you wake me up for, I'm here for you." he said while grabbing something off his bedside table.

"Here. Drink this, you're sweating." He handed Nagito a cold glass of water. Hajime always grabs one before they sleep just incase for nights like these. Nagito feels bad that he always has to do extra tasks like that before sleeping because of him, but Hajime insists on doing it anyways.

"Thank you." Nagito quickly drinks the water in order to refrain from insulting himself. He and Hajime have had multiple discussions about that. He remembers the first time Hajime had told him that he wasn't worthless or trash and that he needed to work on his self reflection. _Self reflection? What's there to reflect on when you're lowly scum like me? Why does he try so hard for a maggot like myself?_

He downs half of the glass before returning it to Hajime.

A moment of silence passes before Hajime speaks up again.

"Hey...Nagito?"

"Yes, Hajime?"

"When you were having a nightmare you um....You were shaking really bad and uh....I saw you shed a few tears."

Nagito gave him a confused look before bringing his non-prosthetic hand up to his face and feeling the sticky, cold wetness of tear residue. _I cried?_ He quickly wiped off his face and rubbed his eyes to rid of the obvious pain he was in.

"Ah, of course. Someone as weak as myself would cry just because of some stupid, silly dream." he sighed. "Again, I apologise you have to deal with scum like me crying in your bed Hajime. You must feel so awful to see my stupid tea-"

"Stop that! I told you earlier already, I care about you damnit! You aren't weak for crying and you aren't scum at all." he lets out a small sigh before shaking his head in exhaustion. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Nagito. I know you've been through a lot and I know how you are. I still want to listen to you though...Please, can you tell me about your dream?" he says before quickly adding, "If you're comfortable with sharing I mean." 

Nagito stared into his eyes. He always thought Hajime had bright eyes that filled up with hope. The way they shone in the sun upon their first meeting made him believe so. Now, with his contrasting red eye right next to his green eye he sees something more beautiful than hopeful eyes. He sees trusting and caring eyes. _Eyes that I don't truly deserve to have on me._

Nagito clears his throat. "If you really desire someone like me to tell you about his dreams, I will." he said with a slight smile. He was trying to appease Hajime for dealing with someone like himself, even though he knows that their relationship with one another is heavier than just sharing nightmares with each other.

Hajime smiles back and leans closer towards Nagito to listen.

"In my dream I-" a vision of the killing game came back into his mind. In this vision, he can see Teruteru's execution. "I...I saw the game again. I saw....me again. I died again." his voice sounded hollow and his hand was shaking, but he didn't even notice. "Ah, yes I remember now! I dreamed about my worthless self getting the death I truly deserve." he smiled, but there was no geniune happiness. His eyes were glossed over, as if he wasn't sitting right by Hajime's side. As if he was alone.

Suddenly, he felt arms around himself that weren't his own for once. 

_Huh?_

He looked down and saw a head of light brown hair starting where his unkept, white hair ended. He felt Hajime's soft breath in the curve of his neck. He felt the arms embracing him hold him a little tighter before slowly rubbing circles into his back. He felt warm. He felt cared for. He didn't feel alone. Deep down, he wasn't sure if he was allowed to be feeling these nice emotions. _What if something terrible happens now to even it all out?_

Then, Hajime pulls back slightly- not enough to break the hug- and looks into Nagito's eyes.

Dull green met bright green and crimson red.

"I-...I care about you. A lot. And I'm sorry I couldn't take away all this pain you feel in the simulation. But, Nagito you don't deserve death like that. Nobody deserved the deaths they got in that place."

Nagito opened his mouth to counter that statement, but Hajime wasn't done speaking.

"Please. I know you think I'm wrong when I say you deserve more than this...That you deserve to be happy. I truly believe that but..." he looked over Nagito's expression. "But I know it's harder for you to believe."

The room goes quiet. Neither of them wanted to confront that issue, at least not tonight. Nagito definitely knew he wasn't ready to accept all of the good emotions in life. However, he knew he could accept this warm emotion he felt with Hajime. At least for now. 

Slowly, Nagito reciprocated Hajime's embrace. He didn't want to hold him too tightly in fear that he would lose him if he did. He decided to hold him firmly, resting his forehead against his shoulder.  
"Thank you."

Neither of them could see it, but both of them were smiling. Time passes but no one is keeping track of it. The stars that dangle over the island's horizon slowly go away to make room for light orange and dusty pink clouds to take their place. 

They both remained holding each other, not wanting to truly let go. Yet, the sound of birds chirping filled their room reminding them of the time. Hajime had fallen asleep with one hand in Nagito's hair and the other wrapped around his waist. Nagito fell asleep with no nightmares this time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! i hope you enjoyed it and i hope u have a good day! pls let me know if i should add a tag or something like that cuz i'm new to this lmao. thanks again for reading!! <3


End file.
